


Crimson Scales

by bravelove



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Daze, Drugging, Flirting, God Complex, Guns, Hunting, M/M, Manipulation, Possessive Behavior, Vore, Why is this the thing that got me back my motivation to write why, greed - Freeform, nagas, sedatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelove/pseuds/bravelove
Summary: Strife had entered the jungle in search of slaying a naga and selling its parts for a very very high price, he didn’t expect the naga to be so big though, and the naga seems to really like him, will Strife learn why no one has ever caught a naga?





	Crimson Scales

**Author's Note:**

> I go weeks with no inspiration to write and then suddenly I Have To Write Nagas, what the fuck motivation, I want a refund. I'm so sorry. I recommend listening to Gooey by Glass Animals while reading this

Wiping his brow of sweat, Strife peered through the jungle, gun at the ready and machete in his other hand, on the hunt. He walked quietly through the jungle, using the machete to get through any thick foliage. Something caught his eye and he kneeled down and touched some disturbed dirt, it was wet, more wet then it should have been, and disturbed like something had slithered through, and he grinned, he was on the right track, and if he was lucky, these were fresh, his prey near, the rare and dangerous Naga. 

Dollar bills flashed in his mind as he crept forward, Naga parts were ridiculously rare, even a small bit of scales going for millions, if he could bag a full one, he’d potentially make over a billion dollars from careful selling, and his source had led him to this, awful jungle, but soon his prize would be his, and he’d be an even richer man. He was alone, he didn’t trust anyone to not betray him for such a valuable prize, better to be alone then to have to hide a body of some greedy fuck who didn’t understand every penny of that naga would belong to him.

Soon he found a clearing, looking around he brought out his gun, in the corner of the eye he saw a tunnel opening, this had to be it’s home then. He frowned as a drop of water splattered onto his head, as if confirming that the water loving naga did in fact live here, keeping it so uncomfortable damp. Looking around he didn’t see the naga, but he could tell it had to be close, sheathing his machete, he grabbed a nearby stone and threw it, perhaps the clattering would attract something.

He stiffened when he heard the noise and readied his gun, ready to strike, when he heard the rustle of leaves, and then he saw it.

A naga of brilliant crimson, as if it’s very scales were made of blood, it was longer then Strife expected, very long, something that could have easily passing twenty feet, he couldn’t blink as he took it all in, the scales shining so brilliantly, the silver bands around its arms encrusted with rubies, dark as night hair with a chain of gold and brilliant gems weaved through it almost like a crown. It seemed to almost glow in the sun, with eyes of carnelian it stared at Strife, something flickering with in them, the kind of creature that would have been mistaken for a god centuries ago with how it glowed, and it smiled as it saw Strife.

And then it spoke, Strife didn’t know it could speak, he couldn’t look away eyes catching on the glint of fangs.

“Wow! A visitor! It’s not everyday I get one! Hello there, it’s very nice to meet you, I’m Parvis, can you tell me your name? Gosh you’re so pretty, keep staring sweetie, aren’t I the most brilliant thing you’ve ever seen, just watch my scales dear.”

Strife’s eyes were wide as he watched, mouth too dry to speak his name, but then he blinked, and he noticed the naga was a lot closer then it was before. He closed his eyes and hissed out “I’d prefer not to beast, my name’s Strife, you may curse it as you die!” and shot, the bang so familiar, seemed to utterly envelop Strife’s ears this time, and he could help but open his eyes to be sure, he’d done it, he’d killed it.

To his surprise the naga only grinned and stuck out his tongue with a wink when he opened his eyes, Strife’s stomach dropped, his eyes immediately found where he shot, and to his horror, while it had some gun powder residue tainting it’s crimson sheen, it was utterly unharmed and snickering at him.

“Now now Strife, let’s calm down here, it’s so cute you thought that’d work, it really is so good to have company though, how about you relaaax, put down the gun, it's been so long since I've had an admirer, and you are quite a treat, for the eyes, hehe”

Strife took a step back, heart hammering in his chest, why didn’t it work, he raised his gun to fire again but quick as a whip suddenly the tail of the naga struck, clattering the gun to the ground, and before Strife could react, tossed it into the thick of the jungle, out of reach. Strife wondered if this is how he would die.

“Thaaat’s better, shhh I can hear your heart you know? Running so fast like a leopard, it’s cute, I want it, I’m a god you know it, and you are just, so delectable, oh I want you I dooo.” Drool started to drip past the fangs and Strife shivered in fear.

Strife took a step back to flee, he knew it wouldn’t work very well but maybe he could find his gun, only for the back of his foot to his scale, in his fear he hadn’t noticed the naga had started to curl around him, wide eyes met gleeful lidded ones as he looked back to the naga, death shining brilliantly in the light.

“You hunters are just so so cute, so so, delectable, come here Strifey, I can be gentle~ I can make it so nice and easy~”

Strife paled, oh god, was he really going to die here? To this creature? He opened his mouth to say something, making the naga lean forward a bit, and then he ran, praying he could find the gun, he was not going to die!

He heard laughter from behind him and a comment of “Feisty! Just how I like it!” and the crushing of foliage, Strife blindly groped around as he ran, staying low to the ground, praying for his gun, for anything really. Then he remembered, the machete he still had sheathed, with a silk smooth motion he unsheathed it and spun it around, seemingly taking the naga off guard as it reeled back to not crash into him. Doing quick calculations in his head Strife realized if he fought, he’d die, but he might be able to badly wound it, this was a time for negotiating.

“Naga” he called out, standing up straight, shifting into business deal mode, shifting his pose to something more open to hopefully seem more trustworthy.

“Call me Parvis! That’s my name after all and it’s quite a wonderful one”

“Er Parvis, it has become very clear to me that coming here was a mistake, let me leave and I’ll never come back?”

“Oh~ bargaining with a god huh? Why should I! I like you, you got spark!”

“Or that spark will cut you down as best as possible, leaving you to bleed out.”

“Oh so confident, so confident, you look so cute with your nerve back!”

Strife tched and took a calming breath “It’s not confidence, I know I’m skilled enough to do it, we’re at a stalemate.”

“We are huh? Huh look at that! You know, other hunters tend to beg or appease, not threaten~ You’re interesting! So very unusual~ You know I’m a bit of a collector? I believe you humans would call me a hedonist.” His tone suddenly changed, getting lower, huskier, it made the hairs on the back of Strife’s neck stand up, “and you are just so unusual, so interesting~ Let me have you, let me taste you, I’m so lonely here~ all my worshippers are gone, it’s just little old me here~ I won’t hurt youuu, I don’t hurt parts of my collection, you aren’t a normal human are you, no no, you’re something else, oh you’d look so pretty draped in me, worshipping me~~”

Subconsciously taking a step back, Strife raised the machete “Fuck. No.”

“So much fight! I like you~ but you know there’s something you should know! Silly Strifey doesn’t know everything!”

“...Don’t play tricks with me serpent I kn-” Before he could finish suddenly Parvis lunged, Strife slashed with a machete but not hard enough, and fangs entered into Strife’s shoulder in a slick motion with a scream ripping from Strife’s throat as something was injected into him.

Suddenly all his muscles were relaxing, as much as Strife wanted to lock up in pain, in fear, he couldn’t he melted into a puddle of relaxed muscles, it took all his effort to even keep his eyes open, the machete having been dropped long ago. His head swam, he could barely focus, thoughts drifting freely, he felt like he was spinning a bit, where, where was he again?

“You didn’t know my venom is a sedative~ You’re all mine now Strifey~”

Right, right, the naga! Parvis! He was, he was going to...he was going to what? He forgot, he blinked with hazed eyes as the naga, suddenly started to wrap around him, his scales felt nice, cool, relaxing, a good texture, Strife laid his head on Parvis, barely noticing as fingers started to thread through his hair, oh this was, this comfy, like a nice cool hug, his eyes fluttered and he gave a happy sigh, why was he so upset again? Parvis was whispering to him, but he couldn’t hear it, he was too busy cozying up to him, so, comfy, it felt so nice, so protected, all wrapped up so tight, unable to move an inch, the feeling of the muscles under the scales shifting coaxing him to stop thinking, all kept safe and still. Parvis was so nice, and so so pretty, there was no reason to do anything but enjoy the sensations.

Even as Parvis unhinged his jaw and started to press Strife into his mouth, Strife just, felt so calm, this was fine, he was safe, he was going someplace safe, it was moist in the mouth, a nice warmth, his outfit was ruined, but Strife couldn’t find it in him to care as more of his body was pressed into the warm crevice, and down the throat in soothing rocking motions, coaxing him down into the stomach of Parvis, he nuzzled into the soft moist warmth that was pressed against his cheek as a liquid gently rocked at him, he closed his eyes as he could swear he felt fingers pressing into the warmth from the outside, gently petting, and Strife felt so safe, and he closed his eyes and surrendered to just how sleepy everything was making him, giggling a bit as he heard a gurgle and burp as he let the darkness take him.

**Author's Note:**

> Did he die? Fuck if I know, maybe I'll continue this some day


End file.
